Pressurized fluid may be used to provide a reliable source of energy for moving various actuator devices, such as in systems having fluid motors, valves, or movable pistons, the motion of which in turn may be used to move or drive various output loads, such as interconnected mechanical rods, levers, or other linkages, to achieve a desired result. Pressurized fluid may be used with various servo control systems in industrial processes to move a specific load in a controlled fashion, thus enabling a desired rotary and/or linear motion.
For example, an automotive transmission may utilize a fluid-based servo system in a parking brake or interlock system to provide a positive restraint against motion of the vehicle when the vehicle is parked, i.e. when a transmission equipped with such a mechanical interlock system is set in a park or “P” position. Likewise, the interlock system may be selectively disengaged whenever the transmission is placed in an out-of-park or “OP” position. An interlock system therefore helps ensure that any motion of a vehicle equipped with such a system is enabled only when the transmission is set in or shifted to an out-of-park (OP) position.